If It's Meant To Be
by coly456
Summary: What if the Elrics and Winry grew up apart and meet later in life? How much would be diffrent?
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist

If Its meant to be

Coly456

"Brother you've been working all day! Actually all week! You haven't slept once, the homunculus are not just going to walk in the more you research!" Alphonse Elric yelled at his brother snatching the book on alchemy from his older brother Edward Elric's hands.

"Al!" Ed looked up at his brother who winced at seeing his brothers blood shot eyes. "Mustang wants to know everything, what they look like, tattoos, talents, how they are created? I cant do theta sitting on my ass!"

Trying to snatch the book back.

"Ed I'll give it back if you go for a walk to clear your head stop for tea and then have a nice nap in a bed and not a chair." Al pushed Ed out of the library.

"Fine I'll do as you say but if I don't get that book back I will go crazy on your ass!"

After walking for ten minutes Ed decided to stop and get Tea. When he finally got his tea (no milk!) he ended up turning around just to have a girl run right into him knocking his and her _hot_ drink all down the front of them both.

"Damn!" Ed said as soon as the hot liquid leaked through his clothing

"Oh, I'm so sorry please don't arrest me it was an accident!" The blonde girl said as she tried to dry his shirt with napkins she had not worrying about herself.

Ed sighed. Being a state alchemist people treat you with respect but some alchemist and others in the military are known to throw people in jail for little things like this.

"Dont worry I hardly ever arrest anyone let a lone someone who didn't do anything."

"Really? It's just you sounded angry and I'm new here and everyone keeps telling me Alchemist are very strict and I saw the watch, then one tried to arrest me because I wouldn't help him with his -" she was stopped by Ed's automail right hand.

"I'm not like that. I sounded angry because the tea was hot. Like I said don't worry."

Before Ed could move his hand the girl had grabbed it and taken off the glove and squealed.

"You have automail." she smiled up at him her blue eyes lighting with passion. " I should probably introduce my self. I'm Winry Rockbell from Rush Valley, Automail mechanic."

"Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist, but I don't really need a new- wait did you say Rockbell?"

"I can tell you whatever you want but do you….um…think we could sit people are staring." she looked at the ground and blushed.

Ed looked around to see people indeed staring most likely because they knew who he was and was thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah."

They went and sat in a booth, and the waitress gave them both new drinks and the mess they made (except their shirts) had been cleaned up.

"So you herd the name Rockbell? Usually only people in Rush valley know about the Rockbells or in Resembool."

Ed finally looked up at the girl and got a good look. She had beautiful blue eyes and long straw colored blonde hair that was worn down. Her blue shirt was stained with the tea.

"Um… Yeah me and my brother lived in Resembool with my mother and my mechanic was Pinako Rockbell she was one of the best. She died though about a year ago sadly, I haven't found a new mechanic." he looked back at Winry to see her staring at him in shock. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah its just Pinako Rockbell was my grandmother, I didn't visit much but when I did I loved it Resembool is so peaceful here and Rush valley are crazy." she laughed

"Yeah my mom still lives there I visit as much as I can but you know work is hectic so."

They sat and Talked for about an hour sometimes laughing like the had known each other for years. Until thunder sounded outside and it started pouring.

"Oh, No!"

"What? Its just rain." Ed said confused but felt the pain start to throb in his leg and shoulder from where the connect.

"They stop the Train in the rain though and I was supposed to go home today and I have no extra money! No place to stay or clothes!" she rambled looking worried out the window.

"You can stay with me and my brother? It's down the street we don't live on the military base and my brother would like to have company he loves it actually and we have an extra room?" Ed looked out the window to and saw people running away from the rain.

"Sure sounds good."

They walked home in mostly silence and Ed had given her his coat saying he didn't need it since he already had on a shirt and a light jacket.

"When we get there I'm taking a look at that automail! Grandma always made the best but I plan to be better!" she looked up at him and laughed when he just smirked.

Ed stopped walking in front of a three story house painted a grayish white, with a flat dark roof. The windows were long and the door was a double door. It definitely had to be expensive.

"Whoa, I though you said apartment not mansion!" Winry said in shock.

"Working in the military I have enough money to keep this house, help my mom with her bills. and put my brother through college. It really isn't that expensive." Ed shrugged and walked up the wide steps unlocking the door then looking back at her.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there like a goldfish?"

Her moth snapped shut and she went up the steps and stood next to him.

"Al! Alphonse! You home?"

"Yeah, your just on time I started making dinner…" Al's voice trailed off when he saw Winry. "Whose this?" he looked at her questioning.

"This is Winry Rockbell I literally ran into her in the tea shop she needed some place to stay."

"Oh, your Aunty Pinako's granddaughter she told me about you once. I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother." he shook her hand with a smile.

"How did you know Aunty had a granddaughter? She never told me!" Ed asked surprised.

"It was after you went off to get your state certification, she had got a letter from her. Okay you two should go clean up Ed give Winry some of moms clothes so she will have something to sleep in." Al walked back into the dining room to the kitchen that was to the right of the front door when you walk in.

"Well come on Win, I'll take you to your room and then grab you clothes we pass the bathroom on the way there."

Winry was in Aww at the place. The staircase had a mahogany railing with tan carpet. The hallway with all the rooms was covered in the same carpet.

"Here you go." Ed said opening the last door on the right. "My room is across the hall and Al's is next door. My moms room is next to mine she's visiting tomorrow if you would like to meet her. She comes every Friday and stay's till Sunday."

"Its lovely." Winry said as she stepped into the room and ran her fingers across the bed. The bed was snow whit the walls a warm brown color the floors wooden on either side of the bed was nightstands each with flowers on them. Two windows one looking out to the backyard, and the other facing the neighbor. On the other side of the room was a vanity and a dresser both the same color as the floor.

"My mom did all the decorating when me and my brother moved in we were only twelve and eleven. Mom was always good at this stuff." he smiled then turned and walked across the hall to grab clothes for her.

"Here you go." he handed her a white nightgown and a dark red soft robe.

"Red is kind of the family color so mom wears it a lot."

"She won't mind?" Winry asked worried

"Nope she likes to make sure other people are okay first before she worries about herself, so she really doesn't mind about these things. Well better shower before dinners ready, I'm going to change then I'll be in the study which is downstairs if you need me ask Al he can point it out." he walked into his room to change.

Winry walked to the shower with a glazed look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Alchemist

If it's meant to be

Coly456

After showering Winry walked back down the steps and straight forward into the living room. The room was mostly tiled with a tan carpet in the middle. A circular table sitting in the middle with a stack of books and flowers. Two tan chairs that had a black piano behind them, and a tan couch across from them to match.

Walking to the left she walked into the kitchen. It had archways over the bar that had three stools. An Island in the middle which Al was standing at mixing a salad. A tiled floor.

"Um, Alphonse, Ed told me to ask you where the study was."

"You're a friend so you call me Al. The study is under the staircase and tell him dinner is ready please." he smiled as he walked around the island and bar and into the dining room Winry followed.

It was small compared to the other rooms but still lovely. It had light blue walls and a medium sized wooden table in the middle with flowers and a crystal chandelier hanging over it. In the corner of the room were cabinets holding nice plates.

Walking out the other door she walked into where the front door was to see a door slightly opened that looked to be a closet but had a light leaking out from under the door.

"Ed?" Winry knocked on the door opening a little with the knock.

The study was small and the floor was littered with books and papers. Edward was hunched over his desk reading a book that had a picture of what looked like a dragon and a star.

"Ed? What's that?" Winry asked walking up behind him

"Huh?" he looked up then back at the picture. "Just some research. This is an Alchemy symbol for a 'false human' Nothing big really." he picked up a sketch which was identical if not more detailed then the picture in the book.

"You're a good artist" she said as she looked around the room at pictures both drawings and photos decorating the room. One drawing caught her eye. It was framed with photos surrounding it. It was a young woman with a pregnant stomach in a rocking chair holding a small child around one. She walked over to it and saw the signature said Hohenheim Elric (I took of the Van part in the front of his name) 1900 February 3

"My dad drew that before he left. My mom was pregnant with Al and I was a year old that day. The day after he drew this he left. He came back when Al was about four months old he left again when I was three and Al two we haven't seen him since."

"Dinners ready. Al told me to tell you." Winry smiled. "Then after dinner I get to look at your automail like you promised I could." she pulled him out of the study. The house smelled like a home cooked meal making the house seem less lonely.

"Al's a great cook mom always teaches him when she is over." Ed smiled when they walked into the dining room.

"She tried teaching Ed but always drawled in the cook books." Al laughed and Winry smiled at Ed's scowl.

"It was one time!"

After that dinner was silent until they all went out onto the enclosed patio for Winry to look at Ed's automail. Edward is currently sitting on a chair with Winry on a small stool next to him while he read the book he was reading earlier while Al and Winry talked.

"So Winry what made you want to become a mechanic?"

Winry stopped messing with Ed's arm (not knowing about the leg yet) and glanced at Al then went back to work.

"My granny wrote about every patient. She would write my dad and mom about them. What was wrong, and age never their name though. I was kind of how she kept a record she was never good at that."

She reached over into her tool box and pulled out oil stained crinkled letter.

"This letter was sent on my eleventh birthday or around that time."

"She wrote about a boy a couple months older than me who lost his right arm and left leg in a fire. She said he wanted automail and set his goal to be walking and using his arm in one year. His brother ended up in a coma. She said the boy didn't cry during his surgery, but his mom cried for him."

Putting the letter away she went back to Ed's arm that had long since put the book down.

"Mom and dad though never told me what happened to the boy saying it wasn't my business. I wanted to make it my job that people no matter what age will ever have to feel like they are different because they are missing a few limbs."

Everyone was quiet though Winry still worked. Ed was clutching his left pant leg in his hand.

"Brother you okay?" Al asked

Ed just started to laugh.

"Pinako never could mind her own damn business."

"She never wrote about you though! Nothing about an adult losing their right arm!" Winry defended

"Wrong." Ed pulled off his boot and lifted his pant leg showing her his left leg. She dropped her wrench.

"It was you!"

"Yup. Took a full eight months to learn to walk again and use my arm then joined the military. Al recovered just in time for my first attachment."

"But that would mean you're only sixteen and in the military! What the hell is wrong with that picture?" Winry yelled standing up.

"It's none of your business why I'm in the military. I do what I have to; to make sure my family is safe and always will be."

The doorbell rang before Winry could respond she sat back down with a huff and pulled Ed down so she could look at his lower leg now. Al went and got the door returning with a women following behind him. Winry glanced at the women who had soft green eyes and long wavy brown hair pulled into a loose side ponytail.

"Al! You didn't tell me you boy's had company!" she fussed.

"I didn't know we were going to have none mom brother brought her home."

"Ed brought her home really?" their mom smiled and looked at Ed who blushed.

"No it's not like that! She had nowhere to go and she's aunty Pinako's granddaughter."

"Winry? Your grandma talked about you a lot before she passed. How are your mom and dad I haven't seen them in years?"

"They are doing good worried about the war going on out there but otherwise its going good." Winry smiled at her.

"Yes I worry about the war to with Ed in the military I'm afraid they are going to send him away." Trisha frowned and looked at her son who was looking guilty at his lap.

"Ed you didn't tell her?" Al hissed from beside his mother.

"Tell me what?" she asked as she sat down followed by Al. Winry packed all her tools away, and looked at the family members.

"If the war isn't resolved by the end of this year they are going to sent in most the state alchemist to help out, Mustang and Hawkeye estimate that we will have to go and that it won't be any less dangerous for us than anyone else if not more deadly." Ed looked at his mother with sad eyes as he saw her eyes tear up a little.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I bet you have known this for a long time haven't you!"

"A couple months but I didn't want you to worry I mean it's no big deal really I might not have to go."

"But you're only sixteen you shouldn't have to go!"

"I do though I signed up for the job so I have to do what's right. They don't want the war getting any closer to Rush Valley then it is."

Winry watched as Ed and his mother stared each other down eventually his mother looked away.

"I'm going to go shower and go to bed."

"Okay see you in the morning" Ed stood and walked to his study. Winry followed Trisha upstairs.

"I borrowed some of you clothes I hope you don't mind" Winry broke the silence on the way up the steps.

"Of course I don't mind, you are welcome to anything as long as you're here." She turned back then smiled, then turned and walked to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Alchemist

If it's meant to be

Coly456

Chapter 3

Waking up startled at hearing a loud crack of thunder Winry put a hand on her heart. She slowly walked out of her room then down the steps. Getting to the bottom of the steps she realized the study light was on. Looking at the clock she saw it was 6am, she walked towards the study only to see Mrs. Elric come out with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Winry you startled me!"

"Sorry, may I ask what you were doing?"

"I was trying to get Edward to go to sleep but he says he's too busy I can tell he's in pain because of his automail you know what the rain does." She sighed and looked sadly at the door.

"I'll see what I can do you should get some sleep you had a long train ride."

She walked up the stairs thanking Winry.

"Ed? Why are you still up?" Winry asked walking in with a mug of tea that she made after talking to Mrs. Elric.

"Have to finish these books for research and then decode this message."

"You can do that tomorrow your mind will work better once you've slept."

Setting the tea down in front of him Winry placed a hand on his back.

"I'm fine, I'm almost done" he blinked his eyes to get rid of the relaxed feeling at her rubbing his back.

"You're worrying your mother and if you sleep the pain in your limbs will go away."

Ed put down his pen and took a sip of his tea.

"Fine but only cause these limbs are hurting like hell."

Standing Ed limped out of the office only making it to the living room before having to sit down.

"Here this should help but it needs to be where the metal meets the skin." Winry held out two towels soaked in hot water.

Ed stripped until he was just in his boxers, causing Winry to blush and watched as he place the towels on himself.

"Is there a reason your parents moved to Rushvalley?"

Winry sat down next to him.

"When the war started the soldiers who were injured were sent to Rushvalley. My parents are doctors and know some things about Automail so they moved there when I was three."

"Which would explain why I never knew who you were we moved in when I was four."

Yawning Winry stretched and leaned back into the couch.

"You should go to sleep, I'll be fine"

"No. I can't trust you'll go to sleep if I leave."

"I will go to sleep but if you want to stay here fine."

Ed leaned his head back onto the couch closeing his eyes.

They sat there in silence until Ed looked over and realized Winry was sound asleep. Rolling his eyes Ed easily picked her up and carried her up the steps and to her room, tucking her safely into her bed.

Soon he himself was laying in his bed sound asleep and dreaming about a certain blue eyed girl.

* * *

Getting up and stretching Winry walked down the steps and followed where the sound of voices were coming from in the back yard. Walking out onto the patio Winry sat next to Trisha as she watched the boys spar.

"Wow, so beautiful." She felt herself saying as she watched Ed.

Trisha laughed "It's like Dancing only deadly"

"His Automail doesn't bother him when he moves like that?"

"If it does he doesn't show or tell anyone."

They watched the boy's until Ed finally got Al on his back.

Breathing heavily Al looked at his brother "Again, this time with Alchemy."

"Fine, but I'll still kick your ass!"

"Edward!"

"Sorry Mom!"

And they were sparring again. Both of them with spears created from alchemy. They trapped each other in stone hands and cages. Ed however won again and had Al on his back.

"I'll admit Al you've gotten better"

"Thanks Brother."

They walked towards Winry and Trisha both of them sweating.

"Boy's go get in the shower while Winry and I make brunch."

The boy's walked straight into the house to get cleaned up.

Half an hour later food was on the table and both boys were sitting down with Winry and their mother.

"Ed I was wondering… How are you able to fight like that with the Automail?" Winry asked excited to talk about it.

"A lot of training when I was recovering our teacher Izumi helped me with my fighting. Sometimes there's pain depending on how hard or long I've been fighting but really it's just an annoying ache."

"Ed, drink your milk" his mother said out of the blue eying his full glass of milk.

Ed's face suddenly turned sour.

"I'm not drinking that! It tastes like liquid vomit! Or poison!

"Ed milk is good for you! If you drank it more you wouldn't be shorter me!" Al said smirking at his comment.

"Who are you calling someone so short that they have to stand on their toes to reach the door handle!"

"No one said that Ed!" Al yelled at his brother for over exaggerating.

"Hey Al, I may be smaller then you but I still kick your ass while sparring." Ed smiled triumphantly.

"Edward! I swear this military has you using language so much that you would think you were raised by savages!"

"Sorry mom, its habit and it's not from the military."

Edward looked down at his plate not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well then who did you hear it from certainly not me or your father" She saw her sons fist clench at mentioning their dad "No your father never swore!"

"Well obviously he did considering that's the only thing I ever learned from him."

"He taught you alchemy."

"No teacher taught us that he was long gone before then."

There was an awkward silence and all that could be heard was the clattering of utensils against plates.

"Umm… I'll be leaving today. My parents are going to need the supplies I picked up and my help with Automail."

"I'll drop you off at the station on my way to work."

Winry nodded her head at Edward.

"Oh, and I'm going to leave my address so you can write and so Ed knows where to find me for Automail repairs."

"Sounds good but if I go into war you might not get to many letters from me."

"At least send me one every now and again so I know your okay, or send some type signal or something."

"I'll try."

Ed looked over at Winry and smiled slightly causing her to smile back. Al and his mom shared a knowing look with each other then went back to eating.

Later that day Ed and Winry were sitting on a bench waiting for the train to blow the whistle to be allowed to board the train.

"This was fun, and thank you for letting me stay in your home it was nice to be around a family instead of staying in the motel alone."

Edward looked at Winry and smiled "Hey it's no problem we had plenty of room and I can't let my new automail mechanic stay in a motel."

"You're serious? I can be your new Automail mechanic?"

"Hey if you learned under Aunty Pinako you must be good at what you do besides I trust you more than a stranger."

Winry smiled and they sat there in silence until the whistle blew. Walking her to the train Winry turned to head and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you again and I'll write you as soon as I get home."

"I'll be looking forward to the letter."

Winry climbed onto the train and found a seat and waved her hand out the window. Ed waved until she couldn't be seen then sighed and started to head to work with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Alchemist

If it's meant to be

Coly456

Chapter 4

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_ Rushvalley is getting even more crowded than before. The wounded soldiers are becoming more and more common around here. My mom and Dad are nervous; they keep saying that if the war moves any closer to Rushvalley that we are going to be in the war zone all together if that happens then they will be sending me away. I hope the war doesn't move closer not just so I don't have to leave my parents but so they don't have to send you in Ed. I'm scared the people I see hurt every day and it terrifies me that it could end up being you or someone I know. Hopefully this will be resolved soon_

_ Love your friend, Winry_

**Dear Winry, **

** Al and I really like hearing from you so soon. Sadly the war situation is getting no better at all and if in the next week it doesn't get resolved then yes the alchemist will be sent in to handle it. Don't worry if something change's in a week we won't have to go but the chances are very unlikely. Al says you are welcome to stay here if you have to leave, and I don't mind either however I probably won't be here so it doesn't matter what I think. However I would like you to be very careful some young women are being kidnapped by soldiers from the other side and none of them have been found so please do your best not to go anywhere alone, especially at night. **

** Your friends, Edward and Alphonse**

_Dear Ed and Al, _

_ Thank you for the warning. I noticed no one goes out at night anymore and recently they found a young girl dead. My mom and dad found proof that she was sexually harassed. After that I'm barely allowed to leave the house at all. If I have to leave I would gladly like to accept the offer of staying with you two. My parents say nothing big is going on at the war currently they say the enemy is backing off a bit but they don't know how long it will last. I pray this will keep you from going into the war I know you want to help but please Ed avoid it as much as you can. I don't really know what is going on and I really don't want to know most things but try and stay out of it as best you can. Please Edward be safe._

_ Love your friend, Winry_

**Dear Winry, **

** Brother has left to go to a war sight. However it is only for a week he should be home by the time this letter reaches you. He said to tell you yes the war is getting better and that he will try to stay safe. He said he will write you as soon as he gets home so you will know he is okay. Of course you won't get it till three days later. And from the both of us please be safe hope you and your parents will be okay.**

** Your friend Alphonse**

**Dear Winry, **

** You never responded to Al's letter I hope everything is okay. I'm home now and yes it does seem the enemy has stopped all movement however the girls are still going missing and when found they show up dead. One showed up alive but didn't make it long so please Winry whatever you do stay inside at night and never go anywhere alone. Hope to hear from you soon.**

** Ed**

**Win, **

** I don't know why you won't respond but please send us something so we know your okay**

** Ed.**

**Winry,**

** I'm coming, since you won't respond I'm just going to come to Rush Valley. **

** Edward.**

A month has gone by and the boy's hadn't heard a thing from Winry, and Ed was starting to worry.

"Al, I'm going to Rushvalley."

"No Ed Winry will write she's probably just helping her parents besides that's too close to enemy lines."

The room was silent as the brothers read their books. Ed slammed his book and huffed.

"I don't care about enemy lines I'm going. Something isn't right I can feel it." Ed stood up and walked towards the steps.

"Ed, you've wrote countless letters, she's busy, don't get yourself in trouble."

"Al, I know something's wrong."

With that he stomped up the steps and the next day was on a train to Rush Valley.

"Excuse me 'mam?" Ed walked up to a woman sweeping her porch.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Rockbell place?"

"Yes its two shops down from this one are you here to find out about their daughter and the other missing girls?"

"I wasn't aware she was missing."

"Yes about a month ago."

"Thank you."

Ed walked to the Rockbell place and tapped on the door. There was a bang and running footsteps before the door was swung open.

"Hello?" said a blond man.

"My name is Edward Elric I don't know if Winry mentioned me at all?"

"Yes of course please come in."

He led Ed upstairs to the living quarters above the shop.

"This is my wife Sara and my name is Urey. May I ask why you are here?"

"Winry wasn't writing and I was worried."

"Yes our Winry was taken about a month ago, by soldiers."

"Soldiers?"

"Ha! More like rebel soldiers they live a little ways from here in a small house. They kidnap girls in hoping to get a chance to challenge some State Alchemist."

"Let me guess the name they said was Full Metal right?"

Sara looked up at him "Yes how did you know?"

"Everyone wants to challenge me these days." Ed said with a sigh.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"You're the reason they took her?" Urey asked clenching his fist at his sides.

"Don't worry I'm going to go get her back right now."

Ed stood and walked out the house and transformed his arm into the signature blade he had while fighting so he would be ready.

He simply knocked on the door and the person who answered got a blade to his right shoulder making him drop to the ground.

"Now show me where the girls are and I won't hurt any more of you." Ed counted a total of three men.

"Ha! The girls are safe but first we want our challenge!" The man who spoke was about twice Ed's size. He carried a mallet like hammer with him. The other two men were scrawny but had double edge swords. "You beat all three of us you get the girls."

Ed ran head first at the three men.

The two scrawny men fought first. He hit one in the gut with a kick but the second man came up behind him and got his left shoulder. He turned and stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to fall. The first man went low and sliced Ed across both legs, ignoring the pain Ed turned on his heals and got him across the stomach.

"Okay big guy, your turn."

Ed turned just in time to get struck on the side of the head causing blood to drip down his face. He stumbled back but then charged the man swung his mallet and hit Ed in the shoulder creating a sickening snap sound only to see he swung at the wrong shoulder and the mallet was the thing cracking.

"So now I see why they call you Full Metal!"

Ed grabbed the mallet after clapping his hands and turned it into sawdust. He then swung his blade and got him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Some tough men you all are! Now the girls."

"They are all in the back room."

Ed stood and limped to the back room after changing his blade back to normal.

"Damn." Ed said as he looked around the room.

It was dark but he counted a total of ten girls, each one was in ripped or dirty clothing.

"W-what do you want?" a girl with red hair asked as she walked up to Ed.

"How many of you are there total? And how many are injured to where they can't walk."

"There are eleven of us here follow me." She walked to the far left corner. "She's the only one injured she put up a fight but the men still got what they wanted, the big one hit her and she fell and hit her head on the table." She pulled back the blankets to revel Winry cover in blood.

"Winry." Ed sighed and leaned down brushing her matted hair from her face.

"Her clothes were ripped to the point where they can't be worn."

"Lily… who are you talking to?"

"It's me Win, its Ed."

Winry fell back to sleep before she said anything.

"Here, wrap her in this."

Lilly wrapped Winry in Ed's red jacket while he got all the girls together.

"Okay let's go." Ed leaned down and picked up Winry.

The other girls once getting to the town all went home to their parents and would get checkup within the next day.

"Oh Winry!

"Here put her in the check up areas."

Ed laid her on the hospital bed before he himself collapsed on the floor from pain and blood lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Alchemist

If it's meant to be

Coly456

Chapter 5

Ed opened his eyes blinking away the blurriness. He sat up and there was a sharp pain all over.

"What the hell?" he asked confused but then the memories of last night came flooding back. "Winry!"

He limped to the door when he saw Mrs. Rockbell.

"Oh Edward you're up. Thank you so much for getting Winry back for us." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Is she okay?" he asked her moving closer to her.

"Yes she is thankfully. I just don't know how safe it is here for her."

"Don't worry she is welcome to come live with my brother and I."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put anyone out."

"We have four bedrooms in the house she is welcome for as long as she wants."

Winry's mom smiled at him "Would you like to visit her?"

"Yes thank you."

They walked to Winry's room and knocked on the door not entering until they heard her say they could.

"I'll let you two be. Winry Hun do you need anything?" Mrs. Rockbell questioned looking at her daughter who shook her head side to side.

She then turned and left a frown on her face. Edward looked at Winry after he closed the door. She was laying on her bed her hair a blonde halo around her head. She was staring at the ceiling both her hands were clutching the fabric of her shirt over top her abdomen.

"Winry…" Ed whispered as he walked towards her slowly so he didn't startle her. He saw that she was still wearing his red jacket around her.

Her head slowly turned to face him as tears ran down her face she went to stand but her legs gave out causing Ed to have to catch her holding her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh Win, your okay now." He whispered as he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the bed her in his lap.

"But I'm not okay Ed, I…" she trailed off as sobs wracked her body.

Ed just held her awkwardly not really knowing what to do until her sobs quieted and he no longer felt her tears wetting his bare chest.

"They raped me Ed, th-they."

"Shh Winry you don't have to talk about it."

"They got me pregnant." She said it so softly that he had to strain his hearing to hear her and when he registered what she said his arms tightened around his hands fisting in his jacket she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently lifting her face so he could see in her eyes. They no longer held that sparkle they used to they were now a dull blue.

"My mom checked after I got s-sick." Her words seemed to get stuck in her throat.

They sat in silence for a long time Edward rubbing her back as if it was a habit and Winry was just snuggled into his chest.

"You're coming to live with Al and me." He said suddenly causing her to look up at him.

"But why would you want to be around me? I'm dirty." She crinkled her nose at the thought of what happened to her.

"You are the same Winry. What happened to you did not make you dirty you are clean and pure and are now carrying around a miracle. Sure it didn't happen how you wanted but it's still a special thing." He laid his hand on her abdomen as if to tell her how special she was.

"Thank you Edward." She mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and drifted in and out of sleep.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed and covered her when he went to pull away she grabbed his hand. He wanted to sleep as well he was becoming woozy from moving around a lot, his head already pounding.

"Please Ed, stay with me."

So he did he crawled on the other side of her so her back was to his chest.

*Winry POV*

He called me pure. Even after what I just told him and that made me smile maybe not on the outside mut on the inside I felt good. The feeling I got when Ed held me is hard to explain. He made me feel welcomed and comforted and warm all at the same time. When I told him about me being pregnant I expected him to just leave me there in a ball crying on my own but he held me tighter and told me how special I was.

My heart rate quickened when he had crawled in beside me. I never felt like this before. I felt at ease and I drifted off to sleep easily with his warmth beside me. Even though in the morning I would have to face all this for some reason I was okay with that as long as I had Edward there with me to face it that I believe I would be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Alchemist

If it's meant to be

Coly456

Chapter 6

After three days both Edward and winry were ready for travel. Winry slept pretty much the whole way as Ed watched her. Not in the creepy way but he couldn't look away from her.  
She groaned and sat up from her position where her head was Laying on a rolled up jacket.  
"You okay?" Ed asked  
"No, I can't seem to get comfortable and my headache is coming back." She pulled out her tight ponytail shaking her hair free.  
Ed stood and sat next to her laying the rolled jacket on his lap and slipping off his red one.  
"Lay down."  
She did as he said and he covered her with the jacket.  
"My mom would always do this for me when I couldn't sleep."  
He started stroking her hair "the last night she had done this was when the fire happened, I had this feeling something bad was going to happen, next thing you know I was dragging Al's limp body from the fire, my leg already gone and my arm barely attached." He said glumly and heard winry sigh.  
"Your a great brother, and friend." She yawned widely "just a good person all around risking your life for others."  
"I'm not that good." Ed sighed  
"Shh I'm so tired."  
Winry fell asleep easily and Ed leaned his head on the window letting the train lull him to sleep like he was used to after many times of riding the train.

"Winry!" Al yelled and hugged her she smiled hugging him back.  
"Hello Alphonse." She said happily  
"We are happy to have you, my mother said she was going to stay here as well so you wouldn't be alone."  
"Sounds good."  
We all said hellos but almost as soon as that was done Ed was on the phone talking to his Colonel.  
"I won't go, I have other things to deal with here."  
There was a voice coming from the other end of the phone.  
"No Bastard, I'm not going to the war, at least not this week."  
The voice over the phone started shouting.  
"I'll talk to you when I come in later tomorrow." Ed said before hanging up.  
"Edward?" Winry said going into the room.  
"Hey... Everything okay?" Ed frowned at the sad look on her face.  
She walked over and sat on the couch.  
"They want you in the war? I thought everything was getting better?"  
"It was but they need someone to go and negotiate. The Colonel wants both Al and me to go."  
Edward sat next to her leaning his head back on the cushion.  
"Why Al?"  
"Well he isn't military but he has gone on a few missions with me, we work best as a team and the Furher feels it would be best if we both went."  
Winry chewed on her lower lip and frowned.  
"Well will they send you if you tell them what has happened these past few days?"  
"I don't know I'm going in tomorrow to discuss it." He shrugged "how are you feeling?"  
"Tired, it's hard to sleep." She sighed pulling her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them "I keep having dreams." Her voice came out as a whisper.  
"I told you Win if you needed me to come at any time, even at night, I'm normally in my study late anyway so you wouldn't be a bother."  
"I know Ed, thank you." She stood up after kissing his cheek "I'm going to go help Alphonse with dinner.

"Edward what are you doing out her you'll catch your death!" Trisha Elric said as she saw her son sitting on the back patio. It was cold out that night.  
"Just thinking." He shrugged as she sat next to him.  
"You know I've been meaning to ask, you and Winry are very close, you have only known each other for a little and your brother is always friendly to strangers but you, well with her your different." His mother sighed  
"I wish I could explain it, for some reason I feel like we were meant to be close together." Ed sighed "I feel like I've known her a very long time. And it's frustrating."  
His mother laughed and put her arm around his shoulder causing him to tense. Every since getting the auto mail he wasn't a fan of human contact, his mother seemed to be used to it and did seem to care.  
"She is a lovely girl. And what you are doing for her, how your helping her threw all this, makes me so proud of you." She smiled  
"Thanks mom." He whispered.  
Since the accident Trisha rarely had moments like this with her son. Everything used to turn into fights and then after he joined the army it had gotten worse. But when the moments did come she was happy and cherished them even if he did deny they happened later she knew the truth.


End file.
